The present disclosure relates generally to a method and apparatus for housing spliced wires on siding on a building structure, more particularly, to a splice box that is easily attached to the siding on a building and that houses one or more spliced wires within the housing.
In the telecommunications or electronics industry, it is common practice for a technician to route wires along an outside wall of a building, such as a home or business. Conventional practice provides several approaches that involve using a cable clip, using a clamp with a screw, and stapling the wire to the siding.
For example, technicians regularly install phone jacks and wires to homes and businesses, where the wires are often run along the outside wall of the building. The problem is that long runs of wire cannot be spliced together along an exposed section of wall, as the wire is left exposed to outside environmental conditions, such as, for example, sun, wind, precipitation, wildlife, and others. Simply taping up the wires at the splice is not acceptable practice.
Another problem occurs when sophisticated burglars cut telephone wires on the outside of buildings to disable an automatic calling feature of alarms prior to their entry. When the technician arrives the next day to repair the damage to the wires, the technician cannot simply mend the cut. The technician has to run new runs of outside wire creating unnecessary expense.
Currently, technicians are supplied with a wire terminal box that is commonly used to enclose a jack wire splice. It is rather large and is best used on telephone poles. The currently supplied wire terminal box is primarily intended for use with heavy duty wire, since it contains a large ground lug that is unnecessary for use in splicing jack wires on the exterior of a home or business. Furthermore, the lugs inside the box limit the amount of space available for the wires.
Using the currently supplied box is problematic because it has only one entrance hole and one corresponding exit hole for wires. If more than one wire is routed in the box, the wires may become pinched, which may cause electrical shorts.
In addition, the currently supplied box is not intended for placing on the exterior of a home or business. Since most applications that require wires to be spliced typically occur on the exterior of the structure, a device that can house the spliced wires while having aesthetic appeal when coupled to exterior siding is desired, especially when coupled to vinyl siding.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device to overcome the above and/or other shortcomings of the conventional approaches.